User blog:Freezeflame22/Updates/announcements
Well it's been a long time since I've done one of these. I was first planning to do these every month but that obviously hasn't gone so well so far. Maybe once my head's less of a mess and I'm more sure about what's going on I'll get back to it. But anyway, on with this update about things. First thing I need to talk about: Total Drama Mushroom Kingdom Island Before anyone new here sees that and thinks "Oh, Freeze is doing a Total Drama series." Nah, it's not mine, it's my friend HeroclashKoopa's series, I'm just "animating" and voice acting in it, which is why I'm talking about this here. It hasn't gathered a ton of traction yet, so I'll be linking Episode 1 & 2 in the description of this youtube video that will probably have brought you here, as well as the requirements video and most recent audition videos; we need to get more people to audition for the show, to play the extra characters. But you'll need to watch the requirements video so you know how to do it, so that the episode's lines don't get put all over the internet. (If I seem bossy, sorry). The reason I'm linking this stuff here is because I feel partly responsible for Episode 3's delay, so I think I have to do this. Change of plan with Season 3 Okay, I know back in January I said that the Mafia's Thunder was going to be the Season 3 finale. Change of plan. There will be two more episodes, Part 4 of the Mafia's Thunder as planned, and there will be one more episode of Season 3 after that. What will it be about? Well, you'll find out. I really hope you guys like it because I'm quite excited about that one. It won't be a two/three/four part story or anything, all I'm going to say is that it's going to contain some memories. You'll see... A new announcement... Nothing about this is definitely going to happen, it may not happen if I change my mind in the future, but I'm announcing this so that I know what you guys think. '' Something that I may want to do in the future alongside Season 4 of The Koopa Kids is make a spin-off series. I think I've had some requests for this in the past, but only now am I actually thinking that I want to do this. The idea I have is to make a spin-off show starring Carl, and Blooper, Gooper and Bob would be alongside him too, as well as some new characters to make them more interesting. It would mainly just focus on Carl's personal life and stuff and be more down-to-earth than The Koopa Kids, just because I feel like I want to make a show like that but I don't want to stop making the Koopa Kids. Remember nothing's finalized, I just want to know what you guys would think of this. And don't worry I still have new ideas for Season 4 of The Koopa Kids. Well, that's all I've had to say. I hope you guys have enjoyed and tell me what you think in the comments. I've probably missed something but oh well. See ya. - ''Freezeflame22 Category:Blog posts